1. Field of the Invention
This invention was invented and devised by Robert Lopez, and relates to a manifold device with a circular intake opening where the input plumbing or piping is inserted in through the circular intake opening and into the cylindrical intake section or port of the manifold. In some embodiments of the present invention, there is an intake restraint notch, band, or rim, one or more inches from the circular intake opening, and on the interior of the intake port, to assist the assembler in properly fitting the input plumbing or piping into the intake port, and to prevent over-insertion of the plumbing or piping into the port. The circular intake opening leads through a cylindrical path, forming the intake port, to six circular distribution outlets, arranged in a circle (or hexagon). The six circular distribution outlets each form a cylindrical path to form six distribution outlet ports, which may be used for the forced distribution of the fluid from the intake port. In some embodiments of the present invention, the distribution outlet ports may have an output restraint notch, band, or rim, located on the inner surface of each of the distribution outlet ports, in order to assist the assembler in properly fitting the output plumbing or piping into the distribution outlet ports, and to prevent over-insertion of the plumbing or piping into the ports. In some embodiments of the present invention, there may also be another circular distribution outlet and its distribution output port, located at the center of the circular arrangement of distribution outlets and their ports; i.e., located equidistant from the circular (or hexagonal) arrangement of distribution outlets and their ports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A primary application of this invention is to distribute the water or ozone fluids used in spas. The fluid which enters the intake port is divided and distributed in the present manifold invention's six circular distribution outlets. The six distribution outlets each form a cylindrical distribution outlet port. These distribution outlet ports are each attached to an independent plumbing or piping distribution line which, when used in the spa or hydrotherapy baths, each generally has a jet affixed to its termination end.
The forced water used in prior art spas is pumped to the various water jets in-line and in-series. This plumbing of the spa's water jets in-line through one main pipe making a circuit around the spa to each of the jets in-series, causes a significant variance between the water pressure emanating from, e.g., the first water jet in the series and the last water jet in the series. This variance in the water pressure is mechanically troublesome because it may cause premature breakdown of the first water jet in the circuit or plumbing, functioning under the greatest pressure. This variance in water pressure is also mechanically troublesome because a problem in the plumbing line or a water jet may cause a functional breakdown in the other water jets further down-line. For example, a line blockage may cause a breakdown in the function of the water jets down-line, or a fully open water jet may reduce the water pressure at the water jet sites down-line to an essentially nonfunctioning state. Variance in water pressure at the water jet sites is also a distraction and may be an annoyance to the persons using the spa.
Heretofore, the systems used in the spa industry use in-line and in-series plumbing of water and of air to the various jets in spas and hydrotherapy baths. These jets generally require six glue joints, which thereby increase glue cure time, spa production time, quality control time, spa production costs, and increase the potential failure rate in the spas and hydrotherapy baths. The present manifold invention allows the spa jet to be installed using only two glue joints; one at the fitting and connection of an output plumbing or piping line with the distribution outlet port (4), and the other at the fitting and connection between terminal end of the output plumbing or piping line and the spa jet's water intake port.
In trying to solve these industry disadvantages and problems, and within the scope of this objective, it was surprising to find that a solution to these disadvantages and problems need not be expensive or extremely difficult to install or maintain.
The objectives and advantages of the present invention are:
1) The water pressure at the various water jet sites would be more uniform and have less variability, thereby making the present invention superior to existing systems.
2) The manifold may be fitted with the various plumbing lines prior to the actual spa assembly process.
3) The manifold with the fitted plumbing lines may be pressure checked prior to the actual spa assembly process.
4) There would be a significant reduction or in some embodiments, an elimination of the gluing process in this aspect of the spa assembly process.
5) Manufacturing assembly of the water plumbing lines in spas would be easier, quicker, and more efficient, and this increased efficiency would lead to a significant cost reduction.
6) The multiport water distribution manifold and its plumbing system could be used with a corresponding multiport air distribution manifold, to feed air to the water jets and to the air jets in spas.
7) The multiport water distribution manifold affords the spa designer the option of affixing control mechanisms to the independent water plumbing lines leading to each water jet, which may vary the flow rate or cause the flow rate to pulsate, thereby causing a pulsative flow in selected jets, which may be desirable in, e.g., hydrotherapy spas and baths.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, an embodiment construction in accordance with the present invention.